prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Calendar
A calendar is a system of organizing days for social, religious, commercial or administrative purposes. This is done by giving names to periods of time, typically days, weeks, months, and years. A date is the designation of a single, specific day within such a system. Periods in a calendar (such as years and months) are usually, though not necessarily, synchronized with the cycle of the sun or the moon. Many civilizations and societies have devised a calendar, usually derived from other calendars on which they model their systems, suited to their particular needs. In wrestling Calendars, for many years, have been an important form of wrestling merchandise. Wrestling calendars 1983= The Wrestling News 1983 Wrestling Calendar.jpg|The Wrestling News 1983 Wrestling Calendar |-| 1985= 1985 WWF Calendar.jpg|1985 WWF Calendar |-| 1986= 1986 WWF Wrestling Calendar.jpg|1986 WWF Wrestling Calendar |-| 1988= Wrestling Calendar 1988.jpg|Wrestling Calendar 1988 |-| 1991= 1991 WWF Superstars Calendar.jpg|1991 WWF Superstars Calendar |-| 1994= 1994 WCW Missy Hyatt Calendar.jpg|1994 WCW Missy Hyatt Calendar |-| 1996= INSIDE WRESTLING’S ’96 CALENDAR & DATEBOOK.jpg|INSIDE WRESTLING’S ’96 CALENDAR & DATEBOOK |-| 2000= 2000 WWE Wrestling Calendar.jpg|2000 WWE Wrestling Calendar |-| 2001= 2001 Wrestling Cube Calendar.jpg|2001 Wrestling Cube Calendar 2001 WWF Superstars Calendar.jpg|2001 WWF Superstars Calendar 2001 WCW Calendar.jpg|2001 WCW Calendar |-| 2002= 2002 WWF Page-A-Day Calendar.jpg|2002 WWF Page-A-Day Calendar 2002 WWF Calendar.jpg|2002 WWF Calendar 2002-03 WWE Wrestling Calendar.jpg|2002-03 WWE Wrestling Calendar |-| 2003= 2003 WWE Calendar.jpg|2003 WWE Calendar |-| 2004= WWE 2004 Wall Calendar.jpg|WWE 2004 Wall Calendar WWE Divas 2004 Wall Calendar.jpg|WWE Divas 2004 Wall Calendar WWE 2004 Calendar by Trends International.jpg|WWE 2004 Calendar by Trends International WWE Wrestling 2004, French Calendar.jpg|WWE Wrestling 2004, French Calendar |-| 2005= WWE Wrestling 2005, French Calendar.jpg|WWE Wrestling 2005, French Calendar |-| 2006= World Wrestling Calendar 2006 official calendar by Danilo.jpg|World Wrestling Calendar 2006 official calendar by Danilo WWE Divas 2006 Wall Calendar.jpg|WWE Divas 2006 Wall Calendar |-| 2007= World Wrestling Divas Calendar 2007 WWE official calendar by Danilo.jpg|World Wrestling Divas Calendar 2007 WWE official calendar by Danilo World Wrestling Calendar 2007 official calendar by Danilo.jpg|World Wrestling Calendar 2007 official calendar by Danilo 2007 WWE Wall Calendar.jpg|2007 WWE Wall Calendar |-| 2008= 2008 WWE Calendar.jpg|2008 WWE Calendar WWE Divas Calendar 2008 World Wrestling Divas official calendar.jpg|WWE Divas Calendar 2008 World Wrestling Divas official calendar WWE Calendar, World Wrestling Calendar 2008 official calendar.jpg|WWE Calendar, World Wrestling Calendar 2008 official calendar |-| 2009= 2009 WWE Wrestling Calendar.jpg|2009 WWE Wrestling Calendar WWE Divas Official Calendar 2009 by Danilo.jpg|WWE Divas Official Calendar 2009 by Danilo |-| 2010= 2010 Official WWE Magazine Calendar.jpg|2010 Official WWE Magazine Calendar 2010 Nearly Naked Ladies of Wrestling Calendar.jpg|2010 Nearly Naked Ladies of Wrestling Calendar WWE World Wrestling - Calendar 2010.png|WWE World Wrestling - Calendar 2010 WWE Divas 2010 Calendar.jpg|WWE Divas 2010 Calendar |-| 2011= WWE Divas Official Calendar 2011 by Danilo.jpg|WWE Divas Official Calendar 2011 by Danilo WWE Calendar, World Wrestling Calendar 2011 official calendar.jpg|WWE Calendar, World Wrestling Calendar 2011 official calendar |-| 2012= 2012 Official WWE Calendar.jpg|2012 Official WWE Calendar WWE Superstars 2012 Calendar.jpg|WWE Superstars 2012 Calendar 2012 TNA Calendar.jpg|2012 TNA Calendar 2012 WWE Divas Calendar.jpg|2012 WWE Divas Calendar |-| 2013= Maxim 2013 Calendar.jpg|Maxim 2013 Calendar WWE 2013 Wall Calendar.jpg|WWE 2013 Wall Calendar WWE Divas 2013 Wall Calendar.jpg|WWE Divas 2013 Wall Calendar |-| 2014= 2014 Shine Wrestling Calendar.png|2014 Shine Wrestling Calendar Dianna Dahlgren 2014 Calendar.png|Dianna Dahlgren 2014 Calendar Official TNA 2014 TNA Knockouts Calendar.jpg|Official TNA 2014 TNA Knockouts Calendar Andre the Giant 2014 Wall Calendar.jpg|Andre the Giant 2014 Wall Calendar Hawaii Bryan's 2014 Socal Val Pin -Up Calendar.jpg|Hawaiian Bryan's 2014 Socal Val Pin -Up Calendar Hawaiian Bryan's 2014 Socal Val Mini Pin -Up Calendar.jpg|Hawaiian Bryan's 2014 Socal Val Mini Pin -Up Calendar WWE 2014 Wall Calendar.jpg|WWE 2014 Wall Calendar WWE Divas 2014 Wall Calendar.jpg|WWE Divas 2014 Wall Calendar WWE Legends 2014 Wall Calendar.jpg|WWE Legends 2014 Wall Calendar |-| 2015= Dianna Dahlgren 2015 Calendar.jpg|Dianna Dahlgren 2015 Calendar |-| 2016= WWE 2016 Wall Calendar.jpg|WWE 2016 Wall Calendar |-| 2017= WWE 2017 Calendar.jpg|WWE 2017 Calendar |-| 2020= Chelsea Green 2020 Calendar.jpeg|Chelsea Green 2020 Calendar Jordynne Grace 2020 Calendar.jpeg|Jordynne Grace 2020 Calendar Stardom Calendar 2020.jpg|Stardom 2020 Calendar See also *WCW: Nitro Girls Swimsuit Calendar Special External links * on Wikipedia Category:Calendars